Seal Acquisition Event
The event lasts for 10 weeks, beginning May 2nd. Every 2 weeks a different currency can be found, which corresponds to a different craftable weapon. The currency can be found in 3 ways: Rift, Storage, Repositorium. While the event reruns an older event rift, that one doesn't give event currency. Event currency is actually tied to the normal rift this event, which you'll have to instant clear if you want bonus units. You can see which units give bonus and how much when opening the combat screen in normal rift now. Only 1 companion of the same name gets the bonus. Finally, the yield isn't very high. Rift 12 Floor 30 with 2 bonus units barely gave enough currency to craft 1 weapon with 20 instant clears. Currently running: Weeks 3-4. In a storage, you simply put a station companion with the minimum required stat (PRD / MNG / TRS), feed the materials required, and get the output. The levels of storages are lvl1/2/3/4/5 with currency obtained ?/?/?/320/400 and stat requirement 300/500/700/900/1100 respectively. It's a horrendous drop rate compared to Repositorium. With 5100 currency per weapon craft... whelp. Advantage : Non-stat based, fixed-by-level currency gain. Disadvantage : Currency gained is horrible. Don't farm. Repositorium is similar to storages, both found like quarries, except the currency obtained depends on the stats of the companion you put in, along with various other factors. These factors are currently being determined, but here's what we have so far: *The more stations inside, the more currency you get. So invite your friends to help you gain higher currency. *The stats of your unit don't seem to affect what others produce. Vice versa, you only need a 5/5 filled repositorium for the best yield for a given companion. So if you have to move your station from the repo, have the courtesy to put another station in its place. *A Rose+0 fantasy with legendary equipment on MNG Repositorium (her weaker stat) still yields 2.5k/round with 3/5 repositorium filled. So for people with access to fantasy, gathering currency should be extremely easy this event. *You need to get the required stat as high as possible for more currency, and it can be seen in the repositorium screen as "Station Limit". *The currency gained seems to increase exponentially: a +10 expert/elite gets far less than a +0 Fantasy. Meaning, it may be better for beginners to stick to storages. *But the above point means you don't need fantasy: a +10 master with good equipment can get a similar level of currency. Around 1500 of the stat you get decent currency, and above 2500 it's almost more than you could need. *Further driving in the point that repositorium is much better than storages is Pnef+10, who with +6 mythic gears gets about 1200/round at lvl5 TRS Repositorium (3 times than lvl5 storage). Here's a table where we show you the companion, their upgrade level, rank, and amount of stat matching the repositorium. The number of stations in repositorium is 5 in each case, and only data from lvl5 repositoriums were used. Currently added: *Poisonous Seyona : Skill-wise she is not much different from good old Seyona. Waiting to get her to see how she actually performs. Naturally, as the Seyona with fantasy, she is automatically better than the old one. *Jin Anaris : Just old Anaris with better stats. Her stun/kb skills are useless. Will have to do some testing with the 50% ASPD skill. Current thoughts: *The PATK gear is worth crafting a set of +10 for, if for nothing else then solely for the Life Atk Root. However, the PATK + Attack Range + ASpd combination is already pretty good for Archers, cough Nohara. *We have already confirmed that Aries absolutely wrecks Cube Corridor bosses with proper root gear. So another reason to get a set. *With Fantasy Sylar coming in next month, it won't hurt to craft a set of the MAtk root gear as well. *The HP/Def gear looks decent for someone like Wayne. Not the best, but good nonetheless. However, it'll appear a few weeks down the road, so worry not. *The pure Def gear may look insane with its near-600 Def at +10; remember that Def is kind-of nerfed right now. The endgame players and the writer of this page are at odds: the end game players simply don't need it. Their stomping grounds are Arena and, to some extent, Cube Corridor (not counting monthly event bosses). On the other hand, yours truly could still see to clearing rift 12 more smoothly. So in conclusion, I see myself crafting one set for my Fantasy +0 Jin Andre so he performs better in rift. Stats at +10: